


Postcards from Paradise

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Ohana, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My way of waiting out the beginning of Season 4 by celebrating the amazing H50 team (aka my love letter to H50).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards from Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a Hawaii Five-0 song for me since I first heard it, so I'm excited to finally get to do a team vid to it. Hope you enjoy!

Postcards from Paradise by the Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
